Dos para uno
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou y 10pairings para Lambo-. Su primer beso no fue torpe ni en medio de una cena romántica. Es más, Lambo no quería que "ese" contara como el primero. 96L69. TYL.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Chrome/Lambo/Mukuro, en cualquier orden.  
**Para**: el _Reto Diario_ y _10pairings_.  
**Advertencias**: PIMPedad descarada (?), ubicado diez años del futuro mucho antes de que estallara la guerra con Byakuran.  
**Dedicado a:** _Leeran_, que me pidió este pairing en un meme con el prompt_ "First Time". _

Enjoy! **  
**

* * *

El primer beso, propiamente tal, de Lambo no fue empalagoso ni torpe, tampoco con una dulce señorita en una cena romántica, como sería típico de un casanova. Fue de aquellas anécdotas que suelen perderse en la memoria, ya sea por las circunstancias en que se dio o con quién.

* * *

Una rosa roja, preciosa y recién cortada entró al campo visual de Chrome, ella hacía poco se había mudado a la gran Mansión Vongola, junto a su Jefe y compañeros, y como no la conocía del todo, decidió visitar los extensos jardines de la propiedad. Pestañeó confundida por unos segundos antes de tomar delicadamente la flor por su tallo, aunque ya estaba sin espinas.

A su lado estaba el joven que ella había cuidado en diversas ocasiones desde que era un pequeño de cinco años, y a sus quince años no dejaba de perder esa chispa de travesura en su rostro. Se sonrojó un poco al verlo, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Te vi un poco desorientada, ¿te molesta si hago un poco de compañía?

—Joven Trueno —dijo ella a su vez, sorprendiéndose de ver al moreno de ojos verdes a su lado con una amistosa sonrisa en los labios. —G-Gracias, y no es una molestia…— terminó por balbucear, refiriéndose al pequeño obsequio.

—Tsk, sabes mi nombre, Chrome. Me haces sentir como un desconocido. —Le pica el joven sonriente. —Se te ha pegado una mala costumbre, ¿eh?

—Lo siento… Lambo.

El joven Bovino sonrió de tal forma que cualquiera hubiera pensado que Shamal le dio clases particulares durante su desarrollo adolescente, sólo que el Vongola del Trueno lo hacía sin segundas intenciones (de momento), a diferencia del doctor pervertido.

—No pasa nada, ¿estabas de paseo?

La joven ilusionista asintió levemente, volviéndose a sonrojar cuando el muchacho flexionó su brazo invitándola a tomarlo.

—No pienses mal, que somos amigos, ¿no?

Chrome asintió un poco menos cohibida, sonriendo un poquito y aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía. A su vez Lambo se felicitó a sí mismo por haber logrado que la joven se abriera un poco más al afecto.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, este lugar es enorme. Me perdí por dos horas la primera vez que vine solo...

Y el guardián del Rayo se volvió a sentir bien por hacer reír a Chrome.

* * *

Por supuesto que aquella no fue la última vez que se encontraron. Lo especial de cada reunión entre ambos eran las preciosas flores que el joven llevaba como obsequio a la ilusionista, que siempre la hacían sonrojar agradeciendo el detalle del muchacho. De verdad que Lambo sabía como tratar a una dama, Chrome no podía explicarlo, pero el joven le hacía sentir cómoda y muy, muy bien.

Fue una tarde, luego de pasar el día en una plaza bebiendo sodas cuando algo en aquellos encuentros cambió. Ya en la Mansión y antes de retirarse a su propio dormitorio, ella se despidió de él con un beso muy cercano a su boca, que logró quitarles el aliento a ambos. Ese había sido un 'mal' cálculo de distancias, definitivamente.

Con el rostro azorado se dio media vuelta con la rosa en mano, y aún yéndose a paso rápido ella pudo alcanzar a escuchar el "Que duermas bien, Chrome" del joven.

Y antes de que él se fuera hacia su propio cuarto luego de ver desaparecer en una esquina a la muchacha, escuchó una peculiar risa en el ambiente que obviamente antes había escuchado en algún lugar.

A su lado Mukuro se materializó en una de sus perfectas ilusiones, con tridente en mano y si bien en su mirada había amenaza, se vislumbraba algo más.

—Así que tú eres quien ha estado cortejando a Chrome estos días, ¿no?

La intensidad en la voz de Rokudo hizo temblar al muchacho, quien dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás, topándose con una pared.

—Error. Somos-

—…Si me dices 'amigos' te clavaré el tridente en partes poco felices por mentiroso. —Le interrumpió el ilusionista, aún con la mirada grave pero aquella vez con una media sonrisa predadora. —¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?

—Ya te dije que no… aguarda un minuto. —Lambo pseudo-sonrió apuntándole al pecho con un dedo. —¿Estás celoso?

Realmente Mukuro jamás tendría una buena relación con los mocosos. De un solo movimiento ensartó el tridente en la muralla, interponiendo el cuerpo del menor entre el concreto y él. Para su satisfacción personal percibió como el muchacho temblaba al notar como la cercanía entre ellos era casi nula.

—No me provoques, mocoso. —Advirtió, y para esos momentos ya estaba sonriendo perversamente. Soltó su característica risa antes de soltar su tridente y colar sus irreales manos entre la ropa de Lambo, y al acercar su rostro hacia el menor se dio sólo un segundo para tomar nota de su estado.

Ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y de respiración agitada. Aquello era un plato de primera calidad servido en bandeja de plata. Y él no se hizo más el rogar. Tomó posesión de esos ansiosos labios, acariciando el vientre del menor pero sin llegar más allá. Lambo correspondió con igual de intensidad el beso, como hubiera nacido sólo para darlos. El ilusionista aprobó totalmente sus movimientos, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de dar por terminada la caricia.

—Interesante —susurró contra su oído. —Aún así estaré pendiente de tus pasos, joven Lambo.

Luego de eso, desapareció. Y sólo ahí el Bovino entró en cuenta de qué diablos había pasado. Él apoyado contra una pared, con los labios hinchados, además de excitado, intensamente ruborizado.

Ese maldito…

No podía ser cierto, ¡condenado ilusionista de presencia abrumadora!

Pero, para su consuelo, no consideró aquel como su primer beso oficial. Claro que no, porque con una ilusión no podría considerarse como tal. Algo más animado, y tapándose sus partes nobles, se dirigió a su habitación (y de paso, al baño).

(De lo que no sabía Lambo, era que en algunos años más su _otra primera vez_ también sería por culpa de Mukuro. Sólo que real).

Y al otro día su pequeño altercado con el prisionero de Vindice le sería recordado cuando Chrome le apuntara con el dedo preguntándole qué era esa extraña marca rojiza en su cuello.

Sí, el hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de Mukuro y continuó invitando a salir a la dulce jovencita.

* * *

_Los comentarios son bienvenidos. _


End file.
